With Me Tonight
by Skeasel
Summary: Thane fluff/smut.  Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Bioware owns all, unfortunately.

A/N: I'm experimenting with a 2nd person POV and I think it sounds okay. I also wrote this while listening to Two Steps from Hell's song Calamity. I thought it fit the mood I was going for. Enjoy and feel free to post your thoughts, opinions, reviews, etc.

With Me Tonight

He slams his hand down on your desk and you glance up at him, the concern evident on your face. Rising, you cross over to him and place your hand on his. He turns to meet your gaze, his eyes dark pools of midnight edged in emerald.

"Thane." Your voice is breathy, your previous focus lost. You stumble over words in your mind, at a loss as emotion overwhelms you. You can think of nothing as his very _presence_ envelops you.

"Be alive with me tonight."

A slight movement on your left and he raises his hand to your face, his caress gentle, his skin smooth and cool against your own. He leans in, pressing his lips to yours, tentative at first, then firmer with growing passion. The taste of him fills your mouth, dulls your thoughts, and electrifies your senses.

You are lost to him now, the dark eyes once more searching yours, the feel of his body pressed tightly against your own. Raising your hand to his face, you wipe the single tear from his eye, trailing the touch of your fingers with soft, feathery kisses. He exhales softly and you didn't even realize he had been holding his breath.

Your lips explore the delicate red folds on his neck, while your hands remove his tight fitting jacket. He shoulders it off and you barely hear the dull thud as it hits the ground. You trail kisses down his chest, wishing to cure the ache that binds him to the ocean and he presses you tighter to him, his body taut and firm against you own.

He pulls you to the bed, bathed in soft blues from the tank's illumination, shadows flickering across an almost unreadable face. He sits down and places firm hands on your hips, drawing you close once more. You move with him, onto him, settling your weight on his thighs as he pulls you down for another kiss.

He moves under you, slow and deliberate, gently peeling off layer after layer of your clothing until you are bare before him. His eyes light up with wonder as his fingers touch you curiously, patiently exploring the curves and valleys of your body. A sigh escapes your lips as he rolls you onto the bed, the speed and strength of his movements unsurprising and you feel your body respond to him.

He moves over you, settling onto your body and you welcome his weight. Hands still roaming he kisses you again, his lips hungry and more demanding than before. You feel your body melt into his, aching with longing and desire yet unfulfilled.

You blindly reach for his clothing, unclasping his top and slipping it from his body. You smile softly as you realize the beauty that he hides, a green iridescence punctuated by black, rippling swirls twining through his limbs. You follow the meandering trail with your fingers, lightly, teasingly, and his breathing grows almost ragged.

Cool hands slide further down and his lips once more meet yours, soft yet firm, alien yet beautiful. His lips slowly trail down your neck to your breasts, delicately worshiping the sensitive parts of your body.

You clutch his back, fingers digging into wiry musculature as he teases your body with his tongue. You wrap your legs around him and try to bury your face in his neck, inhaling his scent as your body quivers from his ministrations. Warmth seeps into your bones and your pull his face up to your own, tasting your flesh on his lips.

He is just outside of you now, prolonging the inevitable to enhance the ecstasy. You adjust your hips, moving seductively beneath him and encouraging him to enter. He lets out a throaty chuckle, low and gravely, and the warmth in your body flares anew.

His will is weakening, the hunger of his kisses burns with heat, and you wrap your legs tightly around him. His hands are firm on your hips and you revel in his strength. There is an emerald gleam in his eye as he slowly enters you, and you find it hard to breathe, the desire thick in your blood.

You are pinned beneath him, maneuvering slowly to accommodate him, each movement sending a jolt of pleasure through his system and yours. His eyes meet yours, an unrecognizable look on his face, and he enters you fully.

You break eye contact as you gasp with pleasure, blood pounding in your ears, a delicious warmth spreading through your limbs. You move in time with him, his hips rocking as you maneuver beneath him. His speed is slow at first, savoring every movement, every single sigh of pleasure, then gradually he increases the tempo.

You ride the wave of pleasure with him until you can wait no more. Your fingers dig into him as the warmth pools deep inside your body. He gazes at you longingly, the strain recognizable on his face. You feel the warmth spread wildly and your nerves explode, mind going numb as your body shudders beneath him. He is quick to follow and his body sags heavily against yours, damp with pleasure and breathing heavy.

You lay there with him, a tangle of limbs amidst the scent of passion, each marveling in wonder at the other. He caresses your cheek softly, almost wistfully, a look of languid contentment on his face.

"Siha," he says, his voice low and husky with spent desire, a note of surety in his tone. "I am alive with you tonight."


End file.
